Discussioni utente:Emerald Guardian
Benvenuto Ciao Light Matter, benvenuto su ! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Dark Matter. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- Ulquiorra adlani (Discussione) 20:33, dic 23, 2012 :CIAO, MODIFICA ANCORA MIRACCOMANDO. Ulquiorraadlani 15:58, gen 3, 2013 (UTC) Tutto Risolto Apparentemente era solo un bug GioGiovi3' (L'Utente dai Mille Avatar)' 19:39, apr 15, 2014 (UTC) Ottimo GioGiovi3' (L'Utente dai Mille Avatar)' 10:29, mag 27, 2014 (UTC) Boss X/DX Uhm, considerando che alcuni di questi possono essere considerati dei boss separati dalle loro versioni Normali direi che potremmo tranquillamente farle le pagine di questo tipo di Boss GioGiovi3' (L'Utente dai Mille Avatar)' 13:21, giu 10, 2014 (UTC) Passavo di qui e ho notato che i codici MediaWiki:Wikia.css sono ancora quelli di quando c'ero io. Ho preparato dei codici migliori, in modo da correggere degli errori, e anche un po' simili a quelli della SMIW e della Tu-sai-quale Wiki. Ho anche fatto una leggera modifica al logo in modo che la "T" possa essere in Bianco invece che Grigio clicca qui per vederlo. Nota: Ricordati di cancellare i codici dalla tua pagina di discussione dopo averli ricopiati nella pagina Wikia.css, altrimenti il tuo computer si auto-distruggerà tra 3... 2... 1... ......... mhh... niente... peccato... --Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 14:03, lug 6, 2014 (UTC) Chat Quando sei disponibile per venire in chat? GioGiovi3' (L'Utente dai Mille Avatar)' 07:45, lug 7, 2014 (UTC) Finalmente hai preso una medaglia fortunata. Hammer Gold (discussioni) 16:23, lug 7, 2014 (UTC) Vieni in chat! GioGiovi3' (L'Utente dai Mille Avatar)' 11:55, lug 8, 2014 (UTC) Vieni in chat GioGiovi3' (L'Utente dai Mille Avatar)' 14:01, lug 15, 2014 (UTC) Esiste un Template per gli episodi nell'Anime? Hammer Gold (discussioni) 06:57, lug 21, 2014 (UTC) Mi ha risposto Giovi, grazie comunque. Hammer Gold (discussioni) 08:29, lug 21, 2014 (UTC) Devi venire in chat, devo parlarti di una cosa. GioGiovi3 12:05, lug 23, 2014 (UTC) :Vieni in chat GioGiovi3 16:42, lug 23, 2014 (UTC) Fà venire Ulq in chat, ci sta mettendo troppo ad arrivare GioGiovi3 18:08, lug 25, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hi Light, good to see you again. How is everything? José Dedede 23:42, lug 24, 2014 (UTC) Chat E' successa una cosa stranissima, vieni in chat! GioGiovi3 10:01, lug 30, 2014 (UTC) Nel caso ti interessi certo che ti interessa, ho creato un template per la musica anche qui Template:LettoreMusicale, è una versione modificata di quello che c'è già nella LDSJ, ho tolto i parametri inutili (Top) e quelli che non funzionavano (Hide, Repeat) — Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 16:54, ago 28, 2014 (UTC) Impersonificazione Nessun problema, avevo già capito chi fosse. Non basta semplicemente firmarsi per farmi credere a certe cose, bisogna anche controllare cose tipo la cronologia. GioGiovi3 15:48, ott 13, 2014 (UTC) Riapertura Sono infine riuscito a far riaprire la KIW che Anno aveva chiuso tramite il tuo vecchio account. Purtroppo non essendo burocrate (e non sapendo il parere di Ulq) non posso metterti amministratore, spiacente. GioGiovi3 21:02, ott 15, 2014 (UTC) :Se ti interessa saperlo, ti ho trasferito la tua vecchia firma in Utente:Emerald Guardian/Firma. Comunque faresti meglio ad avvertire tutti quelli che sono admin sulla Super Mario Fanon Wiki, poiché Anno ha utilizzato il tuo account per fare danni anche lì. GioGiovi3 11:31, ott 16, 2014 (UTC) No non siamo la stessa persona 79.10.200.140 20:32, dic 12, 2014 (UTC) Ehi, sto usando il pc della scuola xD (spero che la professoressa non si renda conto che sto usando il browser...), quotidianamente ogni tanto ti va di passare qua in chat (o anche altrove, come preferisci!)? A me farebbe piacere, anche se penso che passerò solo la sera, comunque ogni tanto se vuoi aspettami qui! TheULQ 11:23, ott 13, 2015 (UTC)